I Have A Good Life
by HardyBoyzFan1996
Summary: Jessica and Jeff have been together since 1998. Jeff wants to make their relationship offical Jessica's ex Michael Harrison finds out and tries to ruin it for them will they be able to survive. The year is currently 2010 Jeff Hardy
1. Chapter 1

**well here is another one for everybody**

**I do not own TNA,WWE,or Jeffrey Nero Hardy**

**although I wish I did god he is so sexy and don't get my started on the video of him singing Pearl Jam Footsteps taking his shirt off JESUS CHRIST!**

* * *

****Jessica Newcomb and Jeff Hardy have been dating since 1998 there have been happy and sad moments between them

Jessica was currently in the kitchen washing dishes she looks out the window and sees Jeff and Matt getting out of his car she hears them come in

"yea just sit down I'll be back" Jeff says

he walks into the kitchen

"theres my sexy lady" Jeff says

Jessica blushes

Jeff grabs her chin and kisses her

"whats Matt doing here" Jessica says

"he wants to talk about doing another Hardy Show episode" Jeff says

"about what" Jessica says

"telling the fans about the relationships" Jeff says

"I don't feel like doing that" Jessica says

"I know baby but do it for me I love you" Jeff says

"I'm not falling for that face Jeff" Jessica says

Jeff leans over and whispers in her ear

"Imma fuck you up tonight" Jeff says

he kisses her jaw line

Jessica moans

"okay fine" Jessica says

Jeff kisses her slowly Matt walks in

"seriously guys" Matt says

Jeff flicks him off

later that day

"okay are we ready" Matt says

"yea" Andrew says

"who wants to go first" Matt

Jeff looks at Jessica

"what alright fine" Jessica says

"Jeff and Jessica" Shannon says

Andrew cuts the camera out and fouses it on Jeff

"hello everybody out there in Hardy Show land all of you know my girlfriend Jessica" Jeff says

Jessica smiles

"well today we've been together for 15 years now" Jeff says

"yes" Jessica says

Jeff puts his arm around Jessica

"there is something I would like to ask Jessica" Jeff says

Jeff stands up

Matt smiles

Jessica stands up

Jeff gets on one knee

"Jessica Dawn Newcomb will you marry me" Jeff says

Jessica starts crying "yes" Jessica says

Jeff smiles he puts the ring on Jessica's finger he stands up and kisses her

* * *

**aw Jeff asked Jessica to marry him**

**well reviews people**


	2. Chapter 2

**heres chapter 2 everybody**

**remember I don't own Jeff Hardy**

**I wish I did**

* * *

that night

"hey baby I'm going out with Matt Shannon and Shane okay" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

Jeff walks over and kisses her slowly

"I'll be back" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says with a smile

Jeff walks out with Matt Shane and Shannon

Jessica walks into her and Jeff's master bedroom

"I'm going to get all fresh for Jeff" Jessica says

she smirks to herself

she gets done with her shower puts her robe on walks out into the bedroom and over to the closet her eyes fall on the Victoria Secret box she bought last week she smiles to herself she opens the box

"man Jeff would totally love me in this" Jessica says

shes puts the lingere on puts her rob on and walks over to the mirror she starts painting her nails

at the bar with Jeff

Matt Shannon and Shane were the only ones drunks Jeff was the only one sober

"you know what guys I'm going home" Jeff says

"oh come Jeff stay" Shannon says

"Shannon I neeed to get home to my girlfriend" Jeff says

Jeff walks out of the club before Shannon can say anthing else

back at home with Jessica

she had just finish lighting the candles around the room when she gets a text from Jeff

*_on my way home baby be ready for me-Jeff_

Jessica smiles

30 minutes later she hears the door open Jeff footsteps up the stairs

Jeff is just getting hard thinking about his baby girl waiting for him he walks up to the door

Jessica can hear Jeff twisting the door knob she drops her robe

Jeff opens the door and his mouth suddenly goes dry

"hey baby" Jessica says

Jeff shuts the door and walks over to her and kisses her

* * *

**sorry sex scene will be in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**heres chapter 3**

**SEX SCENE**

**oh and I know Jeff's tongue isn't pierced but in this story will be **

* * *

Jeff stripis of his jacket and shoes. Jessica walks around the bed and lays down it. Jeff walks over to her leans down and kisses her. His tongue gliding over her lip begging for entrance. Jessica grants him entrance. Jeffs tongue explores her mouth. Jessica moans into his mouth. Jeff pulls away causing Jessica to whimper

"hold on baby I have something in mind" Jeff says

Jessica looks at Jeff with pleading eyes. Jeff walks over to the stereo and cuts it on Mariah Careys voice comes through the speakers. Jeff turns around and sees Jessica looking at him. Jeff takes off his shirt and he walks around the bed and climbs on top of Jessica

"so sexy" Jeff says

Jessica moans Jeff starts kissing her. Jeff raises up and takes his belt off and pants plus his boxers. Jessica flips them over.

"whoa baby" Jeff says

Jessica takes off her bra and panties and lowers herself on Jeff's cock

"oh god baby" Jeff says

Jeff grabs Jessica's hips and starts raising her up and down

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jessica moans

"say my name baby" Jeff says

"Jeff" Jessica says

"say it louder baby" Jeff says

"Jeff" Jessica says

"louder" Jeff says

he thrust his hips up

"JEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF" Jessica screams

"god baby I'm close" Jeff says

Jessica starts moaning like crazy

"here it comes" Jeff says

"do it baby" Jessica says

Jeff spills into Jessica

"oh my god" Jeff says

Jessica colpases beside Jeff

"I love you baby" Jeff says

"I love you to" Jessica says

the next morning Jessica wakes up alone in the bed she sees a note

_hey baby had a meeting did want to wake you up I'll be back as soon as I can I love you baby-Jeff_

Jessica smiles

"JESSICA" Sara says

"great HOLD ON SARA I NEED TO GET DRESSED" Jessica says

"HURRY UP I HAVE BREAKFAST" Sara says

Jessica jumps out of bed and runs over to her closet

she gets dressed and walks into the living room

"hey sissy" Sara says

"hey" Jessica says

"wheres Jeff" Sara says

"he had a meeting" Jessica says

"your hair messed up" Sara says

"well I've been sleeping" Jessica says

30 minutes later Jeff walks in

"hey baby" Jessica says

"hey there sleepy head" Jeff says

"oh Sara guess what" Jessica says

"what" Sara says

Jeff walks over to Jessica and puts his arm around her

"show her baby" Jeff says

"were getting married" Jessica says

Sara screams

"oh my god when did this happen" Sara says

"he asked me yesterday" Jessica says

"that is so awesome congratulations" Sara says

"thanks sis" Jessica says

"yea thanks Sara" Jeff says

Jessica hugs Sara

"well I'm gonna get going I gotta work today" Sara says

"I thought you were off" Jessica says

"they called me in they were short some workers so they called some in" Sara says

"oh okay well I'll talk to you later" Jessica says

Sara walks out

"so how was the meeting" Jessica says

"good I almost fell asleep" Jeff says

"oh okay" Jessica says

"I wanna take you out tonight baby" Jeff says

"why" Jessica says

"you're my fiance I should be able to take you out" Jeff says

Jessica kisses him

"okay" Jessica says

Jeff pulls Jessica on to his lap

"I love you so much baby" Jeff says

"I love you to" Jessica says

a rock gets thrown the window. Jessica screams she stands up. Jeff walks over

"theirs a note on it" Jeff says

"read it" Jessica says

Jeff reads it

_I'm back and I'm gonna make your life a living hell-Michael_

"its from Michael hes back" Jeff says

"oh god no no no" Jessica says

"we'll get through this sweetheart we got through it the first time" Jeff says

* * *

**oh boy Michaels back **

**what is Jeff gonna do to try to protect Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**heres chapter 4 **

**I don't own Jeff Hardy**

**I just own Jessica**

* * *

"I know" Jessica says

she sits on the couch Jeff sits beside her 2 minutes later

later that day Matt comes over with Reby

"hey man" Jeff says

"hey whats wrong with Jessica" Matt says

Jeff hands him the note

"I'm back and I'm gonna make your life a living hell-Michael" Matt says

"hes back" Jessica says

"I thought he was in jail" Matt says

"he was he must have broken out" Jeff says

"what are we gonna do" Reby says

"I don't know I just got to find a way to keep Jessica safe" Jeff says

"yea" Matt says

later that day

"are you serious he threw a rock through your window" Sara says

"yes" Jessica says

"well you guys becareful" Sara says

"we will" Jessica says

they hang up. Jeff walks up behind Jessica and wraps his arm around her

"hi baby" Jeff says

"hi" Jessica says

Jeff starts kissing her neck. theres a knock at the door

"let them knock" Jeff says

Jeff turns Jessica around. They passionatly kiss the knocking continues. Jeff and Jessica ignore it. Jeff pushes Jessica up against the wall

"oh god" Jessica says

"JEFFREY NERO HARDY OPEN THIS DOOR" Shannon says

"ugh I'LL BE RIGHT THERE you go take a shower we will finish what we started" Jeff says with hint of seduction in his voice

"okay" Jessica says

Jessica hits Jeff on the butt

"girl" Jeff says

Jessica laughs Jeff walks over to the door

"whats so important" Jeff says

Shannon walks in

"Michael just came by my house he threaten to kill me if I didn't give you this" Shannon says

"what is it" Jeff says

"read it" Shannon says

it reads

_Jessica and Jeff I hear your getting married well good luck with that because I'm not going to allow it like I said I'm going to make your life a living hell hahahahaha-Michael_

"oh my god I can't keep doing this anymore" Jeff says

"well what are you going to do" Shannon says

"I don't know" Jeff says

Jeff sits in the chair

"well I will see you later" Shannon says

Shannon walks out. Jeff walks to the bathroom Jessica is just getting out of the shower. Jeff walks up behind her puts his body against hers

"you can't keep this from me forever" Jeff says

Jessica moans. Jeff puts his hand around Jessica's body and rips the towl off of her. Jeff turns her around and sits her up on the sink in the bathroom.

"oh god Jeff fuck me please" Jessica says

"hold on baby girl" Jeff says

Jeff grabs her face captures her lips in a searing kiss

* * *

**sex scene next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**. here is chapter 5**

**this chapter will be dramatic**

**enough ****of me talking **

* * *

Jeff is kissing Jessica. Jessica leans her head back to give Jeff better access. then all the sudden a gun shots rings out

"what was that" Jessica says

"I don't know get dressed" Jeff says

Jeff runs into the bedroom. Jessica puts her robe on. Jeff grabs his gun

"stay here" Jeff says

Jeff walks out slowly with his gun in his hand

"Jeff becareful" Jessica says

"shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jeff says

Jeff walks into the living room he doesn't see anything he looks outside he doesn't anything out there. Jessica screams

"JEFF HELP ME!" Jessica says

Jeff runs to Jessica's aid

"JESSICA!" Jeff says

he runs into the bedroom

"Michael" Jeff says

Michael smiles evily

"you're suppose to be in jail" Jeff says

"they released me" Michael says

"where is she Michael" Jeff says

"wheres who" Michael says

"Jessica" Jeff says

"Jeff" Jessica says

Jessica runs over to Jeff. Michael throws a vase at Jeff. It hits Jeff. Jeff falls with a cut on his head. Jessica screams

"JEFF" Jessica says

Michael walks over and grabs her by the hair

"shut your mouth" Michael says

"what do you want" Jessica says

"oh Jessica you know what I want I told you we were ment to be together" Michael says with a smirk

"I don't love you I love Jeff and I'm getting marrried to him" Jessica says

"thats the thing I'm not going to allow it" Michael says

"you're not my dad" Jessica says

Michael slaps her. in the bedroom Jeff wakes up

"god" Jeff says

Jeff sits up. he hears Jessica screams. he gets up

"shit wheres my gun" Jeff says

he looks over his closet he walks over and sees the bat his brother gave him just in case Michael came back. in the kitchen

"you know what Jessica I told you you made a big mistake breaking up with me" Michael says

"you started abusing me and cheating on me" Jessica says

"if I can't have you nobody can" Michael says

he walks over to Jessica. Jessica sees Jeff come in. he puts his finger to his lips

"Jeff can't have you" Michael says

Jeff walks in quitely over to Michael and hits him with the bat. Jeff grabs Jessica's hand

"come on" Jeff says

they run into the living room

"run to Matt's house and tell him to call 911" Jeff says

he unlocks the door

"go" Jeff says

Jessica runs out. Jeff close the door and walks back into the kitchen. Michael shoots Jeff moves luckly he has his dads gun he grabs it he shoots

"SHIT he moved" Jeff says

he walks into the kitchen watching his back Michael shoots. at Matts house

"MATT OPEN THIS DOOR" Jessica says

Matt opens

"Jessica" Matt says

"CALL 911 MICHAEL IS AT MY HOUSE HURRY" Jessica says

Matt pulls Jessica he runs over to the phone

"911" Dispatcher says

"yes my brothers girlfriends ex boyfriend is attacking her" Matt says

at Jeff's house. Jeff runs out of the house as the police ambulance and firetruck are showing up

"JEFF" Jessica says

"Jessica" Jeff says

Jeff hugs her

"youre head" Jessica says

"yea I know" Jeff says

"Jeff are you okay man" Matt says

"yea" Jeff says

"get your head checked out please" Jessica says

"okay" Jeff says

Jessica and Jeff walk over to the ambulance. The police bring out Michael in handcuffs

"was he released" Jessica says

"no he broke out of jail we have been trying to find him before he found you two" Officer says

Jessica looks at Jeff

"thank you" Jessica says

"you're welcome" Officer says

Jessica walks over to Jeff

"he broke out they were trying to find him before he found us" Jessica says

Jeff nods his head

"wheres your ring" Jeff says

"oh right here I took it off so he wouldn't take it" Jessica says

"give it here" Jeff says

Jessica give him her ring. Jeff puts it on her finger. Jessica leans down and kisses him

* * *

**aw sweet moment**

**well I hope this is better had to re do it didn't come out the way I wanted it to**


	6. Chapter 6

**well here it chapter 6**

**in this chapter Jessica and Jeff will start planning their wedding**

**well enough of me talking here we go**

* * *

Jeff stands up and hugs Jessica. Matt smiles Shannon smiles. Jeff kisses Jessica's head

"hes going back to jail and hes gonna stay there" Matt says

"hopefully" Jessica says

Jeff pulls Jessica close to him

"did you two break anything" Jessica says

"uh he broke the picture of you mom I pushed him and he hit the table it was on and it fell off and broke" Jeff says

"you two can go in" Officer says

Jeff,Jessica,Shannon,Reby,and Matt walk in

"dang" Jessica says

Jeff picks up the broken picture

"the glass broke but you can replace the frame" Jeff says

"yea" Jessica says

"uh Jessica don't you think you should get dressed" Shannon says

"Shannon why you looking at her" Jeff says

"hes weird" Matt says

"duh" Jessica says

Jeff laughs

"lets get some sleep" Jeff says

they start walking to their bedroom. Jessica hits Jeff's butt

"what the" Jeff says

Jessica cuts him off with a kiss

"goodnight" Jessica says

she walks to the bedroom. looks over her shoulder with a sexy smirk on her face

"girl are you teasing me" Jeff says

"maybe" Jessica says

Jeff runs to the bedroom and tackles Jessica on the bed. she laughs, Jeff starts kissing her. the next morning Jessica starts feeling sick she runs to the bathroom

"Jessica" Jeff says

Jeff gets up walks to the bathroom and pulls Jessica's hairback. Jessica sits up

"you okay baby" Jeff says

"its probably the flue" Jessica says

Jeff wets a washcloth and whips Jessica's face

"I want you to rest baby" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

"come on" Jeff says

"carry me" Jessica says

"really" Jeff says

"hey I'm sick" Jessica says

"ugh fine" Jeff says

Jeff picks her up.

"I love you Jeffy" Jessica says

"yea yea you making me carry you" Jeff says

"oh so your gonna drop me" Jessica says

Jeff drops her on the bed

"ow my butt" Jessica says

Jeff laughs

"don't laugh at me you dropped me" Jessica says

"you lucky it wasn't the floor" Jeff says

Jessica smack him on the arm

"ow" Jeff says

Jessica laughs

"you little" Jeff says

Jessica turns over and pretends to be asleep

"Jessica you're faking" Jeff says

"shut-up let me sleep" Jessica says

"well then" Jeff says

Jeff blows on her neck

"stop Jeff that tickles" Jessica says

Jeff laughs. he walks around to his side of the bed and lays down beside Jessica

* * *

**aw poor Jessica is sick there will be a surprise in the next chapter**

**reviews people**


	7. Chapter 7

**here is chapter 7**

**are you ready for the surprise**

**here we go**

* * *

later that day Jeff gets woken up by a knock at the door he looks at the clock

"11:30" Jeff said

the knocking continues

"Jeff answer the door" Jessica said

Jeff walks into the living room and opens the door

"about time" Matt said

Jeff rolls his eyes. Jeff hears Jessica in the bathroom

"whats wrong with Jessica" Matt said

"shes sick" Jeff said

"Jeff" Jessica said

"shes calling you" Matt said

Jeff walks into their bedroom

"Jessica" Jeff said

"in the bathroom" Jessica said

Jeff walks in the bathroom

"whats wrong" Jeff said

"I need to go to the doctors" Jessica said

"okay" Jeff said

Jessica leans over the toilet again. Jeff pulls her hair back

"you are defintely going to the doctor" Jeff said

"okay" Jessica said

Jeff helps Jessica back to bed

"I'll be in the living room" Jeff said

"okay" Jessica said

Jeff kisses her head and walks into the living room. Later that day

"Jessica sweetie get up I'm taking you to the doctor" Jeff said

Jessica sits up. At the doctor in the treatment room

" what seems to be the problem" Doctor said

"well I woke up feeling sick and I also missed my period this month" Jessica said

Jeff looks at Jessica

"well were gonna take some tests okay" Doctor says

"okay" Jessica says

* * *

**what do you think is wrong with Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8

**heres chapter 8**

**are you ready for a surprise**

**beware this will shock you and Jeff**

* * *

"okay Jessica lay back" Doctor says

Jessica lays back on the table. Jeff grabs her hand

"raises your shirt a little" Doctor says

Jessica raises her shirt a little

"this might be cold" Doctor says

the doctor puts gel on Jessica's stomach and starts the ultrasound the doctor moves the device around they hear a little heartbeat

"oh my god" Jeff says

"congratulations your parents" Doctor says

Jessica looks at Jeff

"oh my god I can't believe it" Jeff says

"well believe it you got me this way" Jessica says

Jeff looks at Jessica

"oh be quite" Jeff says

"well once again congratulations" Doctor says

"thank you" Jeff says

"you're welcome come back in two weeks you are October 20th" Doctor says

"okay" Jessica says

Jeff helps her sit up

"Jeff" Jessica says

Jeff kisses her passionatly

"lets go home and tell everybody" Jeff says

at home

"HEY EVERYBODY!" Jeff says

"hey" They say

"what the doctor say" Julie says

"I'm pregnant" Jessica says

"you're pregnant" Matt says

"yes Matt I knocked her up" Jeff says

everybody laughs

"how far along" Julie says

"10 weeks" Jessica says

"you've been pregnant for 10 weeks and you didn't know" Reby says

"yea I havn't had any food cravings or anything and I'm also due October 20th" Jessica says

"well" Reby says

"I think its time we do another Hardy Show episode" Andrew says

"yea lets set up" Jeff says

"okay" Jessica says

30 minutes later

"okay are we ready" Andrew says

"yea sit right there Jessica" Jeff says

Jessica sits in the chair. Andrew points the camera at him

"hello everybody out there in Hardy Show land I have a very important annoucement to make all of you know my fiance Jessica well we have a special important annoucement there is a due date there is a pregnancy and the love of my life my finance Jessica Newcomb is pregnant with my child I'm not going to give you a due date or a sex but I will tell you shes here right now so Jessica please step in" Jeff says

Jessica walks over

"I just wanna say I love you and you are the love of my life" Jeff says

they kiss

"aw" Andrew says

"the reality is were gonna be parents" Jeff says

* * *

**well whatcha think good bad**

**reviews:)**


End file.
